Monty Hojem Sanders
by Nlambert99
Summary: And then Mommy walked away and I never saw her again. Morganders fic.
1. Chapter 1

Monty Hojem Sanders

And then Mommy walked away and I never saw her again. Morganders fic.

A/N: A CSI fic, inspired by the Jackson series by MaryMel but obviously not as good, please if you havn't read them do so, they're awesome!

* * *

Monty's PoV

I looked towards the blue door, Mommy had told me to press the button, the one that made then funny noise and made people come to the door. My Mommy gave me a letter and told me to give it to a man called Greg. When the door opened I stepped towards the man and said,

"s'cuse me sir, does a Mr Greg live here?" I asked, just like Mommy told me, polietly.

"Yes, My Name is Greg" The man, now I new to be called Greg answered

"My Mommy told me to give you this, and wait for you to read it" I said as I gave him the brown envolope which said Greg on it in my Mommy's handwriting

I watched as Greg opened the letter and read it, he gasped and froze, before asking me "Do you want to come in, or is your Mommy waiting for you?"

"No, Mommy left, but she told me that I would have to stay here for a bit, so please can I come in Sir?" I asked remembering my manners

"I suppose you'd better" Greg said as he opened the door and let me in, I took my shoes off and placed them with the others before I removed my heavy backpack and coat and hung them on a door handle, after Greg said that I could when I asked where I could put them.

* * *

Greg's PoV

A Million things were going through my mind, is he really mine, he must be, my name is on the birth certificate, God this kid must be so scared, his Mom, the idiot just left him alone on a strangers door step. I continued to flip through the contents of the envolope and saw another envolope with Monty Hojem Sanders written on it, hang on, that was the kids name, this must be for him. I gave him the letter and told him to open it, he sat down on the sofa and carefully and very neatly tore the top so that he could get the letter out. He took out the folded piece of paper and concentrated on what he was doing, his finger was under each word as he read them in his mind. He's a very smart kid, I thought, What is he 4 and he can read I asked myself. He finished the letter and looked up at me, with tears in his eyes, he said to me "I Love you Daddy". It was the first time he said this to me, and it certaintly wasn't the last, he looked up at me again, this time a single tear running down his cheak, "Mommy says that she loves you too and that she wants me to live with you". I was speachless, Wow, a kid had just turned up at my door, his Mom had abandoned him and he now knows that he will probably never see his Mommy again and that he has to live with a complete stranger, well to him, he knows that I am his Dad but he's never met me so he must be scared.

"Monty?" I asked

"Yes" he said as he turned to me

"So your Mommy says that you have to stay here with me, I am just going to call some of my friend and ask her some questions, ok?" I told him, and he nodded "I'll be two minutes"

"Kay, can I please play with my toys in my backpack?" Monty asked me

"of course you can" I answered as he left the room to get his backpack I said his name "Monty" he turned and looked at me

"I Love you too" I told him, he ran towards me and hugged my legs, I picked him up and he placed his head on my should and held me tight, I felt my shoulder getting wet so guessed he must be crying, I rubbed his back and told him that everything would be ok, after he finished crying he looked up at me, in a whisper like voice he asked me

"Can I have a drink of water please?

"Sure, shall we go and get one and I will call my friend ok?" I answered, he nodded and I placed him on the kitchen counter handing him a glass of water and watched as he drunk it before I called the one person I thought of to help, Morgan.

* * *

Please Review and I highly recommend you read everyone of MaryMel's fics not just the Jackson series as they are truly awesome, and if MaryMel does read this then I am sorry if me using your storys as a inspiration upsets you, if it does please contact me, and I will remove this.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow I am really pleased at the amount of reviews that I got, Just a little note about Monty's character. Monty is based on one of my cousins. He is actually writing this story with me , well suggesting ideas anyway!

And also, MaryMel, I am glad that you are not annoyed at this story, Monty (the real life one) is starting to read your fictions now, I obviously proof read them though, just in case!

Thanks to those who reviewed, favourited and are following too!

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed!

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Morgan**_

"Brody" Morgan answered the phone

"Hey Morgan, it's Greg, I kinda need your help" Greg said as he looked at Monty who was still sat on the work top and smiled at him, who giggled and smiled back.

"What can I do?" Morgan asked

"Can you come over to my place, I mean only if you are free, I don't want to disturb you or make you put yourself out of your way or anything" Greg stammerd

"Ok, why?" she asked

Greg pulled the phone away from his face and asked Monty if he wanted to play with his toys now, to which the boy happily agreed and after Greg lifted him down from the worktop he went into the living room

"Greg, Hello, are you ok?" Morgan asked through the phone

"Oh, Yeah sorry Morgan" Greg said

"So, What's up?" She asked

"I have a son" Greg answered honestly

"You what, since when?" She asked slightly shock

"His Birth certificate says since the 4th of January 2010" Greg told her, "He's been dumped on my door step and I don't know quite what do to do with a kid, and I know that you used to do alot of child minding so I was wondering if you could sorta, help me out" Greg continued

"Ok, I'll be right over" Morgan said as she grabbed her car keys.

* * *

**A/N:** I am uploading two more chapters today, I have just been FF inspired again! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, Whatever, I don't own them. You'd think that I'd be able to type Disclaimer but every time I seem to try, I get it wrong and it takes me about 100 attempts.

**A/N:** Fast upload, I left the story, well publishing on FF for a while as I wanted to finish and organize some of my old stories as well as revision for exams (well mocks) so I am nervously awaiting my results now!

Also, this may sound really stupid but, how do you go about getting a Beta reader, it has been suggested to me a lot now and I am unsure on how to do this? Can anyone help me?

* * *

**From Monty's POV**

The door bell rang, My Daddy stood up and walked towards the door, looking over his shoulder and smiling at me, it made me feel calm, I knew that he would look after me and keep me safe and I liked that.

"Hi, So where is the little one then?" A woman's voice said, curious to who it was I stood up and walked towards the door, before hiding behind Daddy's legs, looking at the woman, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, she stepped inside and took of her coat before crouching down so that she was the same size as me,

"Hey there, My name is Morgan, what is yours?" she asked me

"Monty" I said, holding out my hand to her so that she could shake my hand, she did just that before asking Daddy,

"So, first things first, has he got any clothes?"

"Erm.. I dunno, Monty?" He asked me

"Yes Daddy?" I replied

"Have you got any clothes with you?"

"Just my Pajamas and some other ones for tomorrow" I said looking up at him,

"So, Monty, do you like shopping?" Morgan asked me

"I dunno" I said, stepping towards her, I trusted her, she seemed nice.

"Greg, he needs some clothes, you" she said pointing her finger towards Daddy "need some food in, I doubt that instant noodles is a healthy balanced diet for a four year old"

"Can we get potato smiley faces?" I asked

"Sure" They both told me with a smile,

"So you ready to do some shopping with us Monty" Morgan asked me, to which I nodded, going shopping with Daddy and his friend seemed like fun.

* * *

**A/N:** One More to go! Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I am only playing, I will put them back once I have finished. I promise!

**A/N:** Oh, and the POV thing is new to me, as I write this story I am experimenting with this, is it ok, please tell me if not, this is out of my comfort zone so it is probably rubbish!

* * *

As they stepped into the clothes store Monty reached for his Dad's and Morgan's hands, the new experience somewhat scared him slightly, he had heard from some of his friends that you could get lost really easily when shopping and didn't want this to happen.

In the car Morgan and Greg had been asking what Monty liked as well as planning on what they needed to get, the discovered that he loved race cars, science (e.g. The planets) and was quite knowledgeable about it, and the colors blue and red. They had decided that they were going to paint the walls of Monty's new bedroom, previously a study, in these colors as well as getting a racing car bed with a blue duvet set. They had also decided on what clothing items they needed to get, food supplies, child safe cutlery and cups. Due to timing, they had promised Monty that tomorrow they would buy him some new toys, but for today they would focus on what was needed for the boy, he happily agreed.

An hour had passed and Monty began to get tired so Morgan had offered to carry him, and he had agreed, at the moment he was asleep on her shoulder, seeing a cafe, Morgan and Greg decided that they would sit down and get a drink, as well as a juice box and a cookie for Monty for when he woke up.

After his nap, Monty, Greg and Morgan went to the supermarket, Monty eating his cookie and drinking his juice in the car on the way, in his car seat that Greg had just fitted, taking extra care to not get it dirty as Morgan's request.

They put the grocery s in the car and set off home, ready to unpack, build a bed and get everything in order for the child to make him feel at home.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it is a quick chapter but my tea is cooking and I wanted to get to a point which would be a good place to stop writing for today. Please review, Natasha.


End file.
